prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Higher (Theme Song)
Higher is the third and final entrance theme used by former WWE Diva Kaitlyn. Theme Lyrics Oh Oh Keep reachin' Yeah When you look into your heart And tell yourself what's true You know there is nothing in this world That you can do Now I'm looking at world with different eyes Then I keep reachin my head gonna touch the sky Keep reachin higher Keep reachin higher Keep reachin higher Keep reachin higher Keep reachin You can't hide the truth in here Behind your eyes, I can see the fear You try so hard to, look so strong But your in a place that you don't belong I didn't know why, I realize I see the lines, she just wanna come Basic trouble on the rise And now I'm gonna help you find some You got no time, got no rhyme Got no shining, now you'r mine I'm your pennants, I'm your fine I'm your judge and your the crime Got carried up, up, up, up, up and away And the silly silly cinderella, fantasy Your time is up man, It's alive That no no ever, I mean ever ever bye So now its payback, blackjack Roll the dice, but stay back You're in a hole so deep You never ever ever find your way back I'm the future, your the past Your life is failing like super fast 15 minutes here we gone Oops the career is over dawn When you look into your heart And there's a thing that's true You know there is nothing in this world That you can do Now I'm looking at world with different eyes Then I keep reachin my head gonna touch the sky Keep reachin higher Keep reachin higher Keep reachin higher Keep reachin higher Keep reachin Yeah! Bottoms up, it's my time Cause you're up away and gone Flat line, I wrote a book about your life The rise and fall, it took no time You can't read me cause its way to steep (No) So its on and crazy dear And got big words that don't come cheap About to lift it up, I got the call To break the wall, you had to fall I had to take it, yeah I did everything I had to make it... My shine is so fine The whole like you might go blind You got no time, it's ticking down Say goodbye don't make a sound She said she was so fine but... But an actor said you suck but... But duck, dime, penny on the sala Duh-duh-dumb, huh? Every time, we'll have the deck You have chose, now you're in my way But its been fun, I've got to run Oh what's your name again Cause I forgot When you look into your heart And there's a thing that's true You know there is nothing in this world That you can do Now I'm looking at world with different eyes Then I keep reachin my head gonna touch the sky Keep reachin higher Keep reachin higher Keep reachin higher Keep reachin higher Keep reachin When you look into your heart And there's a thing that's true You know there is nothing in this world That you can do Now I'm looking at world with different eyes Then I keep reachin my head gonna touch the sky Category:WWE Theme songs